When I Need You the Most
by heartxfrostbite
Summary: Even though her big sister didn't completely understand what she was going through, she was always there. But now she's gone and only he is there for her to lean on when she needs him the most.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys ! Well , I'm not neccesarily new to ff because I have been reading on it for years, but this is my first story that I am posting. There really isn't much to say but I love HSM! Zac and Vanessa** **are my inspiration to write!(Even though they have broken up :( ) Well, I hope you guys enjoy my story because this storybhas been on my mind for some time now and I hope you guys like it! Thanks for giving my story a try!**

Some people say that it is useless to cry when a loved one passes on. They say that it won't bring them back. But if you dont let out your emotions with tears, how are you going to let them out? With anger? Denial? So why not let out a few tears? Regardless of what you do they are not coming back so why hold it all inside? Why not let it all out ?

While watching the coffin lower into the ground with silent tears trailing down her usually olive toned skin, Gabriella Montez thinks back to what had lead to the beautiful young women in the marble casket to die so unexpectantly.

"_So, are you gonna tell me what happened back there ?"_

_Gabriella looked into the hazel green eyes of the women sitting next to her that she always secretly envied. She felt that her dull, lifeless eyes did nothing to compliment her face while the hazel eyes of her sister's went perfectly well with her sandy brown hair, high cheekbones, small, but pointed noise and rounded chin. And while Gabriella envies her sister, she also greatly admires her. With being three years older than Gabriella's 18 years, she already had a promising future ahead of her. Gabriella never felt worthy to be her sister. She was perfect and Gabriella was...well, Gabriella. Gabriella wasn't blind nor naive, she knew her parents favored her sister more than her. Even though no one would admit it. She was every parents dream. Beatiful. Smart. Charming. While Gabriella would be considered a parents worst nightmare. Smart-mouthed. Disobedient. . Those were the traits that forced her sister to come get her from school because both of their parents couldn't leave their job. It figures. Gabriella thought. They would have been at the school within less than 5 minutes if it was the school calling about Isabella. _

_"No." Gabriella said bluntly. Her sister let out a breath of frustration. Isabella loved her sister with every fiber of her being, but she could be as stubborn as a rock. Trying to get Gabriella to talk would be like trying to push a wall. Useless._

_"Gabriella, you need to stop this Mom and Dad are worried about you." She said._

_Gabriella let out a muffled sound that resembled a laugh. "Please, Mom and Dad don't give a shit. They are just worried their precious "friends" will find out about my antics and ruin their precious reputation." She said with bitterness laced in her voice. She knew her parents didn't want their peers knowing that their daughter was behaving out of term. In fact, they hardly talked about her towards their friends because everything was 'Isabella this' or 'Did you hear what Isabella did?' She wouldn't even be surprised if her parents friends didn't even know that they had a rebellious daughter._

_"Gabriella don't say that because you know that it's not true." She said sternly. "Mom and Dad love you!"_

_Gabriella let out a noticeable sigh. Her and her sister rarely fussed, but when it came to defending their parents, Isabella could be a real pain in the ass. Not feeling like dealing with arguing, Gabriella turned to look out the window. It was drizzling when Isabella picked Gabriella up from school, but now it was pouring down with a vengence and Gabriella couldn't see anything out of the glass window besides percipitation and a few blurry car headlights. Something about the rain had always intrigued Gabriella, especially if there was lightening involved. The way the lightening would illuminate the sky while little pellets of rain would fall unto the earth's surface. The only thing that Gabriella hated about rain was thunder. The ugly sound was a bad contrast with the falling drops of water and the lightening that can cause the sky to turn beautiful shades of purple and blue._

_Isabella frowned at her sister that was obviously ignoring her. "Gabriella, I would appreciate it if you look at me when I am talking to you." Isabella was never the one to resort to yelling, but her little sister was just so frustrating. _

_Gabeiella slowly turned toward her sister and cocked an eyebrow. "Who are you suppose to be? My mother?" Gabriella asked in an amused tone. It was rare times when Isabella tried to be demanding and Gabriella couldn't help but think that that just doesn't fit her sister's personality._

_Isabella turned toward her younger sister, with an exasperated look plastered on her face. "No Gabriella, I am your sister and I car-ahhhh !" Isabella screamed when she turned away from her sister to face the road again and was blinded by headlights. She tried to swerve the car in the opposite direction but the slippery road wasn't making it easy for her. They avoided hitting the truck but she could no longer control the car and it swerved around the sreet. Gravity took over and the car flipped over multiple times before being stopped by a light pole._

_Gabriella groaned as she opened her eyes. In the distance she heard people screaming and yelling for someone to call 911. She tried to turn her head to see what was going on but when she did she immediately regretted that decision. There lay her sister with a piece of glass in her abdonomen and some blood trickling down the side of her mouth. Her sister's hazel eyes, that she once envied, were wide open and her mouth slightly parted. It was then that Gabriella started to scream. Her screams were hysterical and the last thing she heard were the sound of sirens before she completely blacked out._

Gabriella shuddered at memory of her sister's last moments. You would think that she would feel guilty about her sister's death. You would think that she would have been thinking that if she didn't get into trouble at school then her sister wouldn't have to have came picked her up and she would have still been alive. But no, none of those thoughts are going through her head because frankly, even if she did have those thoughts there was nothing she could do about it. She couldn't go back in time and change things. What's done is done.

G_abriella woke up in the hospital to her parents bloodshot and watery eyes. Before she even said anything they bluntly informed her that Isabella was dead and walked abruptly out if the room, not even considering staying their to mourn the lost of their oldest daughter with their youngest. Gabriella sat their and processed the information. She already knew her sister was dead just by seeing her condition when she was in the car. Now she was wondering how she felt about the news. She was in the hospital for 2 days until the doctors released her from the hospital. Her parents weren't even there. So since she was eighteen, she was allowed to sign herself out of the hospital. She caught a cab home and slowly made her way up stairs hearing her mother make funeral arrangements in the kitchen. She knew her mother heard her walk through the door but wasn't even surprised when she didn't greet her. Gabriella went into her room and laid on the dark purple comforter and for a momemt all she did was lay there. Then she got up and walked over to a wall where numerous pictures were taped of her and her few close friends and family. She picked one off the wall of her and her sister 10 years ago and a sad smile stretched across her face. She walked back to her bed with the picture still in her clutches and just stared at it. It was then that the tears started to pour from her eyes but no sound erupted from her lips. She sat their and silently cried until she dozed off into a dreamless slumber._

_"_Come on Gabriella, its time to go home." Her mom put a hesitant hand on Gabeiella's shoulder. Gabriella, coldly, shrugged the hand off her shoulder and wiped the tears off her face_. _

"Im not going home, I'm going by Troy's house." Gabriella said while getting up from her seat but still looking at the grave where her sister's body will eternally rest.

Mrs. Montez gives her daughter a stern look. "Gabriella, you know I don't like you associating with that young man.

"Well, isnt it conveinent that I really dont care about what you want?" And with that Gabriella walked away towards her own car that she bought to the gravesite because she refused to ride in a limo alone with her parents.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with High School Musical or Disney Channel.**

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! I didnt get much but they were more than I expected since Im not really famous here on ff, lol. So thanjs to you guys who reviewed! You guys are awesome and I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the last one. Oh, and I also posted a one-shot on here. Its a one-shot based on the song Tell Her Sonething by Age of Information. So, if you guys want to you can check it out. Also, if you havent heard that song I highly recvomend that you listen to it cause it is an amazing song, even if you dont read my one-shot. So, yeah...this is the second chapter of When I Need You the Most. Hope you enjoy !**

Gabriella walked up to the apartment door with the letter 'D' was written in script in the center. She dug into her back pocket to retrieve the key that the person living in this apartment gave to her two weeks prior and unlocked the door. As soon as she stepped foot into the apartment she was hit with the smell of tobacco. She slammed the door shut to let the resident of the apartment aware of her presence. She walked into the small kitchen and retrieved a beer from the reftigerator. She sat down on the sofa and waited while she drank her beer. After a few moments she drew her eyebrows together in confusion because usually he would be here by now with his own beer in hand offering her a cigarette. This irritated her because usually she would have declined but she might have made an exception today. She got up from the couch and went in the small hallway that she knew contained a hallway closet, one bathroom, and a bedroom. She walked to the bedroom door and without knocking she opened the door.

She wasn't surprised at what she saw. The only person besides her deceased sister that could understand her a fraction was ass naked in bed with what she guessed was some random slut that he usually associates himself with. Gabriella smirked to herself, she walked over to the bed and pulled the cover that covered Troy and his latess shag. Troy opened one eye and a lazy smile stretched across his handsome face.

Gabriella returned his smile with a smirk. "Get the hell up." Gabriella demanded. Hearing another woman's voice, the red-headed women drowsily blinked her eyes and looked up at Gabriella.

"Who the hell are you?" Gabriella raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at her. Before Gabriella got a chance to make a remark that was lingering desperately at the tip of her tongue, the only male in the room spoke.

"Uhmmm, Amanda? I think it's time for you to leave." Troy said while stretching his muscular arms into the air and letting out a yarn. Gabriella smirked and crossed her arms over her chest at the appauled look on twenty something year old woman's face. Gabriella let a small, but noticeable laugh at the woman's expression that closely resembled a fish out of water.

"But-" Troy silenced the woman with a raise of his hand. Gabriella shook her head, how could some women be so desperate and clueless?

"Out. Now." Even though Gabriella wasnt afraid of Troy, a slight chill rippled through her spine at the menaced laced in his voice. She could only imagine what the naked stranger felt. The red-head let out a small pathetic whimper and started to gather her clothes that were scattered around the room. She frantically left out the room, but not without sending Gabriella a murderous glare that Gabriella returned with her own sickly sweet smile.

"Toodles." Gabriella said while tauntingly wiggling her slim fingers. She turned back to an amused looking Troy pulling on his boxers. Gabriella kicked off her black heels that she wore to the funeral and tossed them into a corner. Without saying anything, Troy got up and went into the hallway. After a few moments, she heard the squeak of the knob and water running.

Gabriella looked over the room disgustingly. The stench of sex still lingered in the air. Gabriella gathered all the sheets off the bed and put them in a hamper where she knew Troy kept his dirty laundry. She then went into the bottom drawer of his dresser and took out clean white sheets and placed them neatly on the bed. She, then, went into the hallway and went in the hallway closet to get some airfreshner. She sprayed the room with the cheap fragrance as an attempt to mask the smell.

Once Gabriella was finished, she plopped on the now fresh sheets of the bed and turned on the TV. She sighed when she found that there was nothing good on TV and turned it off. She walked towards the window and looked out of it and let out a small sigh. She wished Troy would hurry up. She must have had a fairy god mother because as soon as she thought that Troy walked into the room. His hair was matted on the top of his head making his brown hair appear black. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and his bare, muscular chest glistened with warm water. She watched as he let the towel drop from his waist. There wasnt anything to hide because two years ago, three days after Gabriella's sixteenth birthday, he had took her virginity. They had only had sex two more times after that and Gabriella has had sex with four other boys after him. They were never in a relationship and neither wanted nor believed they ever will be.

Troy pulled on a pair of purple and black checkered boxers. He, then, pulled on a pair of red and white basketball shorts and a white muscle shirt. He looked over at Gabriella and gave her a small smile.

"Hey, how you holding up?" Troy askes genuinly concerned. Nobody hardly ever saw the soft side of Troy Bolton. There was just something about Gabriella that made him weak.

Gabriella shrugged her small shoulders. "Alright, I guess."

Troy sighed." Im sorry I didnt make it to the funeral I jus-"

"Troy, dont even worry about it. I get it, you had more important stuff to deal with, rather than consoling me." Gabriella said while fiddling with her hands. Something she does when she is nervous or uncomfortable."Plus, my mom and dad probally would have kicked you out as soon as they saw you."

Troy walked over to the window and sat beside Gabriella."No, Brie." He said while shaking is head and enclosed his calloused hands over Gabriella's small and fidgeting ones. "I don't give a fuck about your parents or what they think of me. It's not about them, it's only about you. And I did want to be there for you, I truly did, but I got slammered last night and I just...didn't realize that today was the day."

Gariella looked at him with an unreadable expression on her face. Shw wasnt't mad at him. Why should she be? He has no obligations to her."Troy, it's alright. Really." Gabriella said as her voice started to waver. "Im a big girl, I can handle things on my own. I can handle everyone looking at me like Im a monster because basically Im the one that cause her death. I can handle my mom and dad hating me even more than they did because there 'prized' child is gone and they are left with me. I can handle having parents that never have loved me and regret having me. I can handle living my life without my big sister even though she has always been there. I can... I can.. I can't." Gabriella couldnt take it anymore. She has been holding it in too long. Hearted-wrenching sobs erupted from her mouth. The first time she really cried since her sister's death. Troy quickly rushed over to her and held her comfortably in his arms. Gabriella's sobs echoed throughout the small apartment. Troy picked Gabriella up and they both laid in the bed with Troy still craddling her as if his life depended on it.

"Shhh-Brie its gonna be okay baby, I promise." He said while stroking her midnight locks that were finally growing back to the length he liked since she cut it last summer.

"I-it hurts s-so ba-ad." Gabriella sobbed.

"I know baby, just let it all out." Troy held Gabriella like that until she cried herself to sleep. Troy watched as Gabriella peacefully slept, tear tracks were still on her face. He let out a small sigh. How can such a beautiful young girl have so much pain in her life? No one would ever guess how much she was hurting inside because she hid it so well. That was one of the things they had in common. They could both mask their feelings so that no one would know what was going on beneath the surface. Troy kissed her forehead. He thought back on when they had first met.


End file.
